princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Rookie
Rookie is the 3rd track to Yagyu's mini-album Undine. Lyrics Kanji= 最初に風が吹いてきて やがてそこに道ができた 行く先さえも知らぬまま ただ前を目指した道が まるで解っちゃいない 君は不器用なくらい真っすぐな瞳（め）で そのちっぽけな君の世界は 悪いな　もう終わる 最初は皆 孤独なルーキー 期待と不安　抱えた少年 ためらうことは　何も無い 間違いだって もうすぐわかる すぐわかる 瞳の奥に隠れてる 天使なのか悪魔なのか ささいな偶然さえ 運命と感じ始めた つぶせると思ったかい 足下に転がる空き缶のように 嘘じゃないとわかってるよ 悪いな　まだ早い 誰でも皆 最初はルーキー 夢物語　信じる少年 最初の一歩　踏み出せば もう戻れない 旅が始まる ついてこい 強者どもの夢が 眠る荒野を抜け　また道は行く 傷ついても　夢破れても 止まれば終わる 最初は皆 孤独なルーキー 期待と不安　抱えた少年 ためらうことは　何も無い 間違いだって もうすぐわかる 誰でも皆 最初はルーキー 夢物語　信じる少年 最初の一歩　踏み出せば もう戻れない 旅が始まる ついてこい |-| Romaji= Saisho ni kaze ga fui te ki te yagate soko ni michi ga deki ta yukusaki sae mo shira nu mama tada mae o mezashi ta michi ga marude wakaccha i nai kimi wa bukiyō na kurai massugu na hitomi (me) de sono chippoke na kimi no sekai wa warui na mō owaru saisho wa mina kodoku na rūkī kitai to fuan kakae ta shōnen tamerau koto wa nani mo nai machigai datte mōsugu wakaru sugu wakaru hitomi no oku ni kakure teru tenshi na no ka akuma na no ka sasai na gūzen sae unmei to kanjihajime ta tsubuseru to omotta kai ashimoto ni korogaru akikan no yō ni uso ja nai to wakatteru yo warui na mada hayai dare demo mina saisho wa rūkī yumemonogatari shinjiru shōnen saisho no ichi ho fumidase ba mō modore nai tabi ga hajimaru tsui te koi kyōsha domo no yume ga nemuru arano o nuke mata michi wa iku kizutsui te mo yume yabure te mo tomare ba owaru saisho wa mina kodoku na rūkī kitai to fuan kakae ta shōnen tamerau koto wa nani mo nai machigai datte mōsugu wakaru dare demo mina saisho wa rūkī yumemonogatari shinjiru shōnen saisho no ichi ho fumidase ba mō modore nai tabi ga hajimaru tsui te koi |-| English= Where the first wind blows eventually you were able to get there Not even knowing where you'll end up to you just continued to walk along that road Like you didn't know With very awkward and straightforward eyes The world of that tiny you Too bad, it's already over At first everyone is a lonely rookie a boy who faces hopes and fears There is nothing to hesitate Because mistakes, you'll understand them soon Very soon Hiding behind your eyes is it an angel or a devil Besides it being a petty coincidence you began to feel it was your destiny Did you think you'll be crushed Like a can rolling to somebody's feet I know I'm right Too bad, it's still too early Everybody is a rookie at first A boy who believes in his dreams After taking the first step there's no turning back The journey begins Follow me The dreams of the strong men go through the sleeping wilderness, and continue walking Even if you're hurt, Even if your dreams are crushed They'll end if you stop moving At first everyone is a lonely rookie a boy who faces hopes and fears There is nothing to hesitate Because mistakes, you'll understand them soon Everybody is a rookie at first A boy who believes in his dreams After taking the first step there's no turning back The journey begins Follow me Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics